


Three is an Overkill

by Jonghyunwoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Hyungnu, I think?, M/M, One Shot, Pining, also crack(sort of), kind of fluff, this is also technically my first fic here, this technically dont qualify as a one shot but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyunwoo/pseuds/Jonghyunwoo
Summary: Hyunwoo thinks that Hyungwon suits being a cat more than a turtle.





	Three is an Overkill

**Author's Note:**

> This was largely inspired by shownu when he said hyungwon was like a cat in the montories dvd (and my obsession for hyungwon's bow choker thing

Sometimes, Hyunwoo thinks that Hyungwon should've picked a cat as his representative animal, (read: fursona) instead of a turtle. The currently sprawled lanky and lithe man seemed more like a cat to him to be honest. His natural grace as a dancer too; nothing at all like a turtle if you ask him. And cats spends most of their time sleeping too, much like Hyungwon. There's also the fact that his usually sleepy and slightly tired looking eyes sometimes get this bright catlike glint in them, like he knows what he's doing and he knows what it does to the fans, and sometimes even to the members. Oh, there's the thing with the bow choker thing too, the ones that has Hyunwoo staring at him for longer than strictly necessary. Perhaps it was how they make his neck look more slender than it already is, or how it makes Hyungwon look so much more regal and unattainable than he already is in a way he couldn't exactly explain even if he tried. But then again, Hyunwoo couldn't explain most of his feelings when it comes to Hyungwon. 

There were a lot of sleepless nights Hyunwoo spent thinking about the other man. How it would be like if he confronted his feelings, confronted hyungwon about them. How would he react? Maybe one day he would. Maybe one day he would finally get to unravel that bow tied so elegantly around his neck, tracing where it had been with his lips instead. Maybe one day the platonic cuddles could be more than platonic. But for now, his concerns lie elsewhere.

" You should change into a cat" He said, breaking the comfortable silence they shared while watching the television

"Some context would be nice hyung" Hyungwon replied lazily, eyes averting their focus from the television towards hyunwoo

" You're more of a cat than a turtle to be honest" eyes not leaving the television screen. He received a snort in return, " The fans see me as a frog and you see me as a cat. There's only so much fursona a person can have hyung, and three is just pushing it at this point". Hyunwoo chuckled at his response. 

"Minhyuk taught you that word didn't he?"

"Who else would've scarred me with those mental images" Hyungwon snorts. Hyunwoo nods in return, knowing fully well that their resident internet dweller tends to share things he'd discover on the internet and most of them are the things no one wants to know about.

They left their conversation at that as they continued watching the television in companionable silence. Hyungwon now relocating from sitting up to lying his head on Hyunwoo's lap butting his hand in the process, silently asking for some petting.

" You sure you're not considering on being a cat?" he asks, obligingly stroking the other man's soft hair.  
"Shut up hyung"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for years so i'm sorry if this is bad lmao. There is a severe lack of hyungnu fics out there so i decided to write my own. English is not my main language so please point out any mistakes and i'll try to correct it. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
